


Dualidad

by Hagastian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Español | Spanish, Gen, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las manos de John están hechas para la guerra y la curación.</p><div class="center">
  <p>[John!centric] [pre!series]</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Dualidad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir, esto es algo que me gusta mucho la verdad. Amo a John. Mucho. Es mi fav. SHHHHH.
> 
> Espero que les guste. Desde ya, ¡gracias por la lectura! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Doyle.

La idea de ser médico no siempre estuvo entre sus opciones. No logró decidirse por aquella carrera hasta que entró a la pubertad y la idea no dejó su cabeza en paz hasta realizar el examen de admisión. Lo encantó, la medicina logró seducirle con la belleza del cuerpo humano, con los secretos más profundos del hombre, con las infinitas partículas que lo conforman y son capaces de reagruparse en algo tan grande y maravilloso. Una belleza extraña, indomable y caótica que una vez que atrapó su vida, no lo dejó ir más. 

Nunca fue su prioridad, pero una vez que la conoció; la medicina se convirtió en su compañera, en una especie de amante que lo mantuvo trasnochando y enamorado del conocimiento, de querer más, de aprender a abrir y cerrar el cuerpo humano a su voluntad.

Su madre, antes de morir, siempre le decía que tenía manos de cirujano. Manos para curar. 

Y le hizo caso, se dedicó a estudiar hasta ser aceptado en la escuela de medicina.

Pero no era suficiente. Había algo que le faltaba, aún en la adrenalina de los prácticos, de tener pacientes bajo su bisturí dependiendo de sus movimientos, de la rapidez de sus decisiones. Todo eso no era suficiente; algo más necesitaba y requería de sus servicios, habilidades y capacidades. En aquellas épocas sentía un inmenso vacío que la medicina y la cirugía no completaba. 

John tenía idea de lo que necesitaba para llenar ese vacío y sentirse realizado, pero todavía necesitaba mucha práctica para ser capaz de acudir al llamado. Aún así, a pesar de que la medicina nunca fue su primera opción, se convirtió en parte de su vocación. 

* * *

Ser soldado, en cambio, era un asunto totalmente diferente.

Las armas, desde que era capaz de recordar, fueron atractivas. Tenían algo que impulsaban su curiosidad y lo llevaban a examinarlas, a admirarlas y desear tener una para él no sólo por el hecho de poseerla; sino también porque podría utilizarlas para proteger. 

Esa era otra característica importante en su ser.

John amaba su país, su patria y la tierra que pisaba tanto o más como a sí mismo. Nunca nadie le inculcó aquello, era parte de sí y tan real como existir y vivir. Escrito en su código genético desde su nacimiento. Quemaba sus venas, enorgullecía su corazón y enaltecía su alma ser británico. Él quería llegar a servir y rendir honor y gloria a su país. 

El hecho de querer poseer un arma para proteger (a su tierra, a su gente y a su familia) era parte de ello. Parte de un todo. 

Cuando pudo por fin tener una en sus manos (con seguro y sin carga, por desgracia), se sentía como si su brazo estaba completo. Como si fuera una extensión más de él.

Y cómo si sus manos estaban tomando lo que les correspondía por derecho.

John Watson siempre tuvo manos para la guerra. Para las armas. 

Resulta que las manos de John estaban marcadas para trabajar en los dos aspectos trascendentales de la existencia: Estaban hechas tanto para vivir como para matar.

Y optó por lo que sonaba más sensato, más idóneo y perfecto para él.

Se convirtió en médico militar. 

* * *

En la práctica, mientras estuvo en el entrenamiento para ser catalogado como médico militar, fue como estar en el cielo. 

Era duro, horrible y tan agotador que las únicas energías que le quedaban eran para dormir y escribir cartas a su familia (no llamaba, no era capaz de encontrar la voz para responderle a Harry que tenía que regresar, que lo extrañaba y que estaba saliendo con una chica y alejándose cada vez más del núcleo familiar. Ni quería escuchar que su padre estaba ebrio, llorando otra vez la inexistencia de mamá); el resto se escapaba en el entrenamiento en el barro, en la rapidez de sus habilidades al curar muñecos que algún día serían soldados vivos y con su destino en sus manos y en los sonidos profundos y explosivos y aterradoramente alentadores de las armas disparando. 

Era muy bueno en todo ello. En todo.

Y no sólo sus habilidades eran lo importante. El compañerismo, la existencia de personas idénticas a él que desde tiempos inmemorables nacieron con ese fervor de servir, de proteger y de luchar, se transformaron rápidamente en una parte de su ser. Sus compañeros, sus amigos, su gente que se protegía entre sí estaban unidos con una fuerza impresionante. Indisoluble. John los amaba a cada uno de ellos con la misma pasión que sentía por su país.

Era una maravilla. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo, tan completo y tan él mismo hasta ese momento. 

Definitivamente esto era lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida. 

* * *

Pero ni el soldado más preparado y valiente está realmente listo para estar en la guerra.

Son dos cosas totalmente distintas prepararse para ir a ella y encontrarse en el campo de batalla. 

* * *

Y entonces, fue enviado a Afganistán.


End file.
